


Quality Time

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, Kiss Session, M/M, Romance, semi-canon, tsukkikageweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Kei dan Tobio punya cara sendiri dalam menghabiskan quality time mereka.





	

**Quality Time**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

A TsukkiKage fict

_Dedicated for TsukkiKage Week #2_

**Day** **2**

[ Fall / **Night** ]

* * *

 

_._

_._

“Fungsi motoriknya sudah membaik. Pindaian CT scan-nya juga normal. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.”

Sepenggal kalimat itu mungkin terdengar biasa saja, tapi dengan sepenggal kalimat itu pulalah senyum lega langsung terkembang di bibir sepasang suami istri di hadapannya. Ekspresi lega terukir jelas di guratan wajah paruh baya mereka. Rangkaian ucapan terima kasih terus dihadiahkan padanya sebelum ia mengundurkan diri.

Tsukishima Kei, 30 tahun, salah satu dokter _fellow_ rumah sakit besar di Tokyo, baru menyelesaikan _shift_ paginya yang sebenarnya sudah lama berakhir setelah memastikan keadaan pasien terakhir yang dioperasinya. Ia menghela napas berat di sela-sela langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.25 dini hari. Langsung pulang ke apartemen dan merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya sepertinya akan menjadi penutup hari yang sangat tepat, tapi Kei punya rencana lain karena hari ini ia tak _sendirian_ lagi. Senyum tipis langsung terukir di bibirnya begitu mengingat sosok yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di apartemen mereka.

“Tsukishima!”

Kei menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk mencari sumber yang memanggil namanya. Di belakangnya ia bisa melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam acak-acakan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

“Kau sudah mau pulang?” Kuroo Tetsurou, rekan sejawat Kei sekaligus seniornya di rumah sakit yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu berjalan dengan wajah sumringah di sampingnya.

“Ya. Shift-ku sudah selesai daritadi, tapi aku harus memastikan keadaan pasienku dulu.” Sepasang mata keemasan Kei tak sengaja mendarat di leher Tetsurou. “Kuroo- _san_ _,_ seharusnya kau memakai kemeja dengan kerah yang lebih tinggi,” ucapnya dengan senyum licik.

Tetsurou spontan menutup lehernya. “Eh, masih kelihatan? Padahal aku sudah melarang Tooru untuk tidak _melakukannya_ di leherku.” Kepala Tetsurou melihat ke kanan-kirinya, menerka-nerka apakah tadi ada orang yang menyadarinya selain Kei.

Melihat wajah setengah panik Kuroo Tetsurou tentu saja menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kei. Ia terkekeh pelan, “Aku bercanda! Tadi itu aku hanya memancingmu saja, Kuroo- _san_.”

“Tch! Sialan kau!”

“Kau pasti langsung _menerkam_ Oikawa- _san_ begitu kalian sampai di rumah tadi siang, ‘kan?”

Tetsurou melipat tangannya, menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang. “Kaupikir, setelah sebulan penuh kami tidak bertemu, siapa duluan yang akan menyerang?”

“Pfft!” Kei menahan tawanya. “Aku lupa. Tentu saja Oikawa- _san._ ”

“Tepat sekali! Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima serangan cinta darinya.”

Kali ini Kei mamasang wajah jijik. “Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, terdengar sangat menjijikkan.”

Tetsurou tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kei. “Kau juga akan mengalaminya sebentar lagi.” Gantian Tetsurou yang memamerkan senyum licik khas miliknya.

“Tobio bukan tipe ‘garong’ seperti Oikawa- _san_.”

“Kalau begitu kau yang akan menyerangnya.”

Kei mengendikkan kedua bahunya. “Siapa yang tahu.”

Tetsurou tertawa lagi. “Kau benar-benar juniorku, Tsukishima!” Ia tertawa bangga. “Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang,” Tetsurou berkata sebelum mereka berpisah di persimpangan koridor menuju IGD dan ruangan para dokter.

Kei tak membalas, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan langkah ke ruangannya, tak sabar ingin segera berberes dan pulang ke apartemennya.

 

-oo-

Suasana apartemen sudah gelap gulita begitu Kei tiba di pintu depan. Tampak sepasang sepatu kets yang bukan miliknya tertata rapi di atas rak sepatu. Kei tak repot-repot mengucapkan salam karena ia yakin penghuni satu-satunya apartemen itu (setelah dirinya) sudah terlelap saat ini. Begitu sampai di konter dapur kecil apartemennya, Kei melihat sebungkus nasi kare siap saji dengan secarik kertas di atasnya.

 _Aku membeli ini di perjalanan pulang. Panaskan jika kau sudah pulang — K.Tobio_    

Bibirnya spontan membentuk senyum tipis begitu membaca pesan singkat dari Tobio. Ia tak menyentuh nasi kare siap saji itu, masih ada waktu untuk memakannya nanti. Kei menaruh kantong plastik bawaannya di atas meja konter. Ia tak repot-repot membongkarnya dulu.

Lampu kamarnya— _mereka—_ sudah mati saat Kei membuka pintu kamar dan satu-satunya tanda kehidupan di kamar itu hanyalah deru napas halus dari seseorang yang bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Kei melirik sekilas pada koper hitam yang diletakkan begitu saja di samping lemari, sebelum menaiki tempat tidurnya perlahan. Ia tak repot-repot mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu karena saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, membangunkan Tobio yang terlihat sangat nyaman di bawah selimutnya. Sebelah tangannya lalu dengan gesit menelusup di balik selimut dan melingkar di pinggul kekasihnya itu. Tangannya yang lain menarik perlahan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tobio dan mulai melancarkan ciumannya.

Kening, kedua pipi, sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup, pucuk hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, lalu berakhir di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Kei merasakan erangan tertahan Tobio di dekapannya dan bibirnya spontan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengganggu tidur pria itu.

“Kei! Jangan sekarang, aku ngantuk sekali.”

Kei tidak peduli dengan protesan _korban_ nya itu. Ia masih saja menciumi area sensitif Tobio sampai lelaki itu memberontak dan menukar posisinya dengan Kei. Sekarang ia sudah berada di bawah Tobio yang sudah duduk di atasnya. “Kau berat, Yang Mulia.”

“Aku tidak peduli!” Mata Tobio terlihat setengah menutup. Ia tampak begitu lelah, seolah tak punya tenaga lagi, karena itu Tobio menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Kei dan kembali menutup matanya.

“Kau capek sekali, hmm?” Kei menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya di helaian hitam milik Tobio.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Kau tiba di sini tadi siang, kenapa belum puas tidur seharian?”

Tobio mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang kembali terbuka setengah. “Kaupikir aku langsung pulang ke apartemen begitu pesawat kami mendarat? Pelatih mengajak kami minum-minum dulu di kedai langganannya. Aku baru pulang saat matahari terbenam.” Ia sudah akan meletakkan kembali kepalanya di dada Kei kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menahan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya Tobio merasakan bibir Kei menekan lembut bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

Tobio ingin protes, tapi tubuh dan otaknya sedang tidak sinkron karena efek dari ciuman yang diberikan Kei. Karenanya, ia memilih mengalah oleh ‘kebutuhan’ tubuhnya yang begitu haus akan sentuhan Kei selama sebulan ini.

“Masih mengantuk?” Kei bertanya setelah mengakhiri sesi ciuman panjang mereka.

Tobio menganggukkan kepala dan kedua matanya kembali tertutup.

Kei tertawa, lalu membawa kembali kepala Tobio ke dadanya. “Karena kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksamu melakukan _itu_ malam ini…” Kei merasakan bantal kepala Tobio dengan cepat mendarat di wajahnya, membuatnya spontan tertawa mendengar gerutuan lelaki itu di dadanya.

“… Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh!” Kei masih terkekeh, “sekali-kali kau harus meniru keagresifan _senior_ mu itu, _Ou-sama_.”

Tobio yang masih nyaman menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya di atas Kei membalas ucapannya dengan bergumam, _‘Pacari saja dia kalau begitu’_.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Mengurus seorang _Ou-sama_ saja aku kerepotan, apalagi seorang _Daiō-sama._ ”

Tobio mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kei tajam dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. “Kalau begitu jangan protes!”

Kei hanya menyuguhkan senyum miringnya. “Aku tidak protes, aku ‘kan belum selesai berbicara tadi. Di jalan pulang tadi aku singgah di toko DVD langganan kita. Aku membeli DVD film favorite-mu yang baru saja rilis versi Blu-ray-nya.”

Mendengar itu, Tobio langsung membuka matanya. Kali ini dengan sempurna. Ia menatap wajah Kei dengan pandangan antusias. “Benarkah? Kau membelinya?”

Kei mengangguk. “Ingin menontonnya sekarang atau menunggu sampai besok? Aku juga sudah beli _popcorn,_ sih.” Kei langsung merasakan tempat tidur mereka bergoyang karena Tobio yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya. Lelaki itu dengan cepat bergerak ke kamar mandi tanpa merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kei.

“Kei, buatkan sesuatu yang hangat! Aku yang akan menyiapkan filmnya.” Suara Tobio terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia sedang mencuci wajahnya.

“Ya, ya. Baiklah.” Kei berjalan ke arah lemarinya. Menggantikan kemeja berbau obat-obatan yang dipakainya seharian dengan kaos hitam polos, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur apartemen mereka. Malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, tapi malam yang seperti ini adalah kesukaan Kei.

-oo-

Sejak mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama, Kei dan Tobio telah melalui banyak hal. Di awal, mereka harus melewati fase terberat hubungan yang mereka jalani karena kurangnya intensitas tatap muka setiap harinya. Tobio dengan jadwal latihan sebagai atlet voli nasional yang begitu ketat, Kei dengan jadwal _shift_ -nya yang terkadang mengharuskannya berada di rumah sakit selama 24 jam. Sampai suatu hari, mereka merasa jenuh dengan hubungan yang semakin lama semakin terasa renggang, hingga mereka menyempatkan satu waktu untuk berbicara empat mata.

Dari pembicaraan yang menguras banyak emosi itu, Kei dan Tobio sampai pada kesepakatan bahwa mereka paling tidak harus menyempatkan diri untuk berada di rumah saat malam hari jika masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Atau jika Kei tidak bisa pulang di malam hari karena operasi yang dilakukannya, pagi harinya Tobio akan menunggu Kei pulang sebelum berangkat latihan. Dan cara itu cukup efektif untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sampai saat ini. Karenanya, malam ini akan menjadi salah satu malam terpanjang yang dirasakan mereka karena baik Tobio ataupun Kei mendapatkan libur esok hari.

 “Segelas kopi hangat dengan ekstra susu untuk _Ou-sama._ ” Kei menyodorkan segelas kopi susu panas ke tangan Tobio yang sudah menyamankan diri di sofa berlengan mereka. Dia sudah selesai mempersiapkan film yang akan mereka tonton. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih segar.

“Terima kasih.” Tobio menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada Kei yang dibalas pria berkacamata itu dengan kecupan kilat.

Layar kaca di depan mereka mulai menampilkan pembukaan film yang akan mereka tonton selama kurang lebih dua jam ke depan. Kei menyamankan duduknya di samping Tobio dan menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut yang dibawa pria itu.

“Bagaimana pengalaman _tour_ bersama timmu selama sebulan kemarin di Amerika?”

“Menyenangkan. Aku banyak belajar dari atlet-atlet hebat di sana.” Meski fokus dengan film di hadapannya, Tobio masih bersedia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kei. Beginilah mereka menikmati _quality time_ langka mereka. Melakukan sesuatu yang mereka senangi sembari bercerita tentang hari-hari yang mereka jalani selama mereka tidak bertatap muka. “Bagaimana denganmu? Apa sebulan ini banyak operasi yang kaulakukan?”

Kei menghela napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Tentu saja,” ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menyelipkan tangannya di pinggul Tobio, “seminggu yang lalu bahkan keadaan rumah sakit sangat gawat. Ketika IGD sedang sepi, tiba-tiba ambulans datang membawa para korban kecelakaan beruntun di pusat kota.”

“Ada kejadian seperti itu?” Tobio melemparkan pandangan manik gelapnya pada Kei selama beberapa detik.

Kei mengangguk. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Tobio dan memposisikan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh pria itu dari belakang. Dagunya ia letakkan di pundak kanan Tobio. “Kami kekurangan tenaga saat itu karena banyaknya pasien yang harus menjalani operasi. Aku melakukan empat operasi tanpa henti hari itu.”

“Wow! Aku tidak bisa tidak bangga padamu kalau begitu,” Tobio berkata takjub, tapi matanya masih fokus ke layar kaca.

“Tidak mau memberiku hadiah?”

Tobio hanya mendengus mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia memutar badannya dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Kei. Tadinya ia ingin melakukannya sebentar saja, tapi Kei yang menahannya. Selama beberapa menit Tobio melewati adegan-adegan di film yang masih tayang di layar televisi mereka karena perbuatan Kei.

“Kei … filmnya….” Tobio melenguh tertahan karena pasukan oksigen yang mulai menipis.

Sadar akan wajah Tobio yang sudah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen, Kei pun menarik dirinya. “Maaf, aku keterusan,” ucapnya polos.

“Kalau kau berniat membunuhku, jangan seperti itu caranya!” Tobio memprotes.

Kei kembali tertawa dan memeluk Tobio dari belakang. “Baiklah, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk melakukannya,” katanya setelah mengecup sisi leher Tobio.

“Aku jadi melewati beberapa adegan karena kau,” kata Tobio kesal.

“Kita bisa mengulangnya, _Ou-sama._ Itu gunanya aku membeli DVD, ‘kan?” Dengan tangan panjangnya Kei meraih _remote_ DVD _player_  di atas meja dan mengulang adegan di film yang tadi mereka lewati karena sesi ‘panas’ mereka. “Besok kau libur, ‘kan?”

“Hmm.” Tobio hanya bergumam sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Kalau begitu seharian kau ku- _booking_ sebagai ganti malam ini.”

Tobio mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kei itu. Sebelah tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang Kei. “Ya, ya. Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu besok, sebagai gantinya biarkan malam ini aku menikmati film kesukaanku.”

Kei tersenyum puas. “ _Yes, My King,_ ” dan kecupan lain mendarat di pipi Tobio.

Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama memang tak sebanyak saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah dulu. Kei bahkan lupa kapan terakhir mereka berkencan, makan di luar atau pergi bersama teman-teman mereka. Tapi jika Kei bisa merasakan satu malam panjang yang menyenangkan seperti malam ini saja, ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya kenyataan masih mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja meski pekerjaan mereka sekarang sangatlah menyita waktu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

 

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuhuuu, kontribusi utk day 2 akhirnya selesai (iya saya tau ini telat banget ) x")  
> Tapi lebih baik telat daripada draft-nya gak selesai hoho  
> Curhat dikitlah ya hehe  
> Ini sebenarnya draft utk birthday fict Tsukki bulan september kemaren, tapi ya karena urusan rl yg mencekik draftnya terlantar begitu saja (dan masih banyak draft fict mereka yg terlantar :"") )  
> Untunglah satu draft sudah berhasil ditelurkan x""))
> 
> Oke sekian curhatnya. Makasih buat yg udh baca sampe abis.  
> Feedback selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka :*
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 30112016


End file.
